Last Hopes
by Alinea Laojin
Summary: Kiarein was a normal Neo Destinian girl. Then when she and her cousin Aerienn go to live with Yugi, will Kiarein recover from all that has happened to her to save her cousin and his friends?
1. The Arrivals

Alright, peeps, I'm Alineia and this is my fic. Feel free to criticize, flame, and compliment the strangeness that is my fic.  
Legend:  
'blah'= thoughts  
"blah"= Words  
@@@@=change of scene, or back to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is my Marik shrine under my bed. And my numerous posters. And my deck. Oh, and, if I did, my characters would be on the show, not in any of my fics!   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Mindless Falling  
  
Marik stood alone, wondering where he was. All he could see was an abrupt dropoff; it was about two miles away. He decided to walk to it, and when he did, Marik looked over the edge. Two girls were fighting over a rag doll, and they seemed to be playing. He watched the girls for a while, fascinated by their playing. When he heard a ripping noise, he panicked. The doll had ripped, and the two girls looked up at him. One had tears in her eyes.  
Marik woke up screaming.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Splash!  
"Aerienn, if you don't stop splashing me, I'll..."  
"What, dearest cousin Kia?"  
"Ermmmm...."  
The two cousins, Kiarein Atreides and Aerienn Darei were on Neo Destiny, Kiarein's homeworld. Aerienn was a native of Neon Forest who had come to visit her cousin in the capital city of Krystaln. Their honorary cousin Yugi Moto wasn't here. He was waiting for them on Earth. They were about to leave for the planet Earth to complete their schooling.  
Facts were, you had to go to college off-planet for the best jobs. Kiarein was only 15 years old, and was going to be a sophmore at some highschool in Domino City. Aerienn was going to Harenmer School of Magely Arts in Beijing. Yugi would be a junior at the same school as Kia.  
"Aeri, I'm afraid."  
"That makes two of us."  
The twosome walked towards the plane that would carry them to Harow Spaceport in a effort to remain dry in the fountain's spray. Kiarein was already sufficently wet, thanks to Aerienn. They waved bye to their families. "See you in a few years!"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Yugi was making the guest rooms in the house look more presentable. Ever since the gang's last sleepover, the rooms were a mess! The whole gang was there, helping.   
"So, Yug, where dese cousins comin' from?"  
"Neo Destiny. It's a really cool place; most kids want to stay there," Yugi answered Joey's question smoothly.  
"You think they'll wanna be friends," Tea wondered aloud. "Tea, Kiarein and Aerienn are very friendly. Kiarein is 15, a year younger than us. Aerienn is 18 and going off to college. OK. See you tomorrow?"  
"YES!"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
As the twosome disembarked, Kiarein searched frantically for Yugi's familiar face in his group of friends. 'Yugi, where are you?'  
"Here, Kia!!!"  
"Yugi! I missed you!!!" Kia ran to Yugi and gave him a hug. Aerienn took a bit longer. "Yugi, what is with the huge group?!?!?" Aerienn said quietly. Kia looked at Aerienn, stunned.  
"Call me Joey."  
"Tea! Let's be friends!"  
"I'm Tristan. just ignore Tea- she's friendship happy."  
"Seto Kiaba"  
"I'm Mokuba!"  
"Duke Devlin"  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Kiarein Atreides, and this is my cousin Aerienn Darei. She's pleased too." Kia curtsyed to all Yugi's friends. Then, the much increased group headed off to the bullet train, with Kia and Aer carrying their bags. (In Kiarein's case, backpack.)   
When the train stopped near Duke's shop, he jumped off, along with Tea, because she lived near there. The group slowly disintegrated until there was only the cousins left. As they left the train, Kia was sure she'd seen a small Heartless following her.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Alright, kinda short, huh? Well, press the magic review button, and I'll write mores! ^_^  
I  
I  
I  
/ 


	2. What's winter?

A/n was that a cliffie? I dunno. What ever. I'm off my sugar intake. Anyway, there will be some randomness in this chappie.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't even own my Marik shrine anymores!!! Wah!!!!  
Look to the last chap for legend...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Kia was very happy when she finally saw her room; It had a spectaular view. Yugi gave her a tour of the house, which she enjoyed greatly. That night, as she organized the Duel Monsters dolls she had collected, she heard a whooshing noise. 'Wait, I know that noise' She spun around, not daring to believe it. A Heartless stood there.   
"$h!t!"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Yugi wondered which of his cousins had yelled; it was probably Kiarein. Last time she came over, she tripped over his teddy bear and smashed her nose. 'Wonder what happened to her?' He started up the stairs, finding a very confused boy halfway down the stairs. "Where am I?" "Turtle Game Shop... Why?"  
"Just wondering. My teacher sent me to the store.... v_v"  
Yugi ran past the boy up to Kiarein's room, where he saw her finishing up her Dark Magicain doll's pose. "What was wrong, Kia?"   
"Just fell over my Celtic Guardian." she said, pointing to the doll perched on her dresser. Yugi walked over to it and picked it up. "Clumsy as always, Kia...." He put the doll down, and then left the room.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Aerienn was busy sorting her books for school. '...Magical Methods...' She placed the book in her trunk and slammed it closed. "Done!!!"   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
'Alright, now, that dream.' 'Hikari, that dream was just your imagination. It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to take over the world.' 'You read Harry Potter! I knew I'd catch you at it!!!!!'  
'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!'  
"Alright, my mind-controlled slaves, go and fetch me some rare cards!!!! Or else...."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Kia sat on the edge of her bed, sighing. 'I hate the girl's uniform. That's what they'll make me wear, I know it....'  
"Hey Kia! The school is gonna let you wear your old uniform for a while! But you'll still have to have the girl's uniform handy..."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Sorry Kia."  
'Skirts are dumb' Kiarein ignored Aerienn's superior smile as Aer prepared to floo to her new school, where all that was required were robes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'No, they have to have SKIRTS for the girl's uniform....'  
A scowl flitted across Kiarein's face as she thought of the short blue skirt with the yellow shirt and _PINK_ vest. 'Dork clothes. Dumb dorky drab disgusting dregs of what USED TO BE clothing. And the skirt is real short. Too short' Kiarein shuddered. Then she shivered. 'cold here.'  
"Hey Yugi, is it ALWAYS this cold?"  
"No. This is winter. And by the way, it's time to go to school. Joey, Tea, Ryou and Tristan are waiting." Yugi answered.   
"OK. Lemme get my deck..."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
AL: I suck at cliffies and I am proud.  
Narrator: Will Yugi figure out what really happened up there?  
Y: Yes. I will.  
N: Will Kia find a way past the way too short skirts?  
K: I can try....  
N: Should the authoress rot in hell?  
ALL - me and the narrator: YEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!  
AL: Whoa, I'm popular... AND I HAVE SUGAR!!! BEWARE, ALL OF YOUS!!!! 


End file.
